The End of the World
by Bothynus
Summary: Cole MacGrath is facing a new enemy who wants to create a new world order.  He is up against powers he's never fought before.  Can he defeat this new foe and make the world safe for regular people? Please review, feedback is helpful.
1. The First Act

Cole MacGrath

When Cole MacGrath woke up on the roof of his best friend Zeke, he assumed it would just be another day of parading around Empire City. Since the death of Kessler, he had all but given up on his evil side. He preferred the life of a triumphant hero over that of a villainous pariah. Zeke was snoring contentedly on the other couch that Cole had lugged up the side of the building onto the roof.

A couple of weeks before, Zeke had abandoned Cole to join Kessler and the First Sons with the Ray Sphere, but Cole had forgiven him for that. He had become a much more sympathetic person since Trish's death, living as a good man so that she wouldn't worry in the afterlife.

Cole leapt from roof to roof through the city, content to just drift through. He helped those who needed help: moving a train, destroying a Transient bus armed with machine guns, breaking some Reaper surveillance equipment; just the usual hero stuff. The people of Empire City cheered his name excitedly as he passed, he was _the man_.

Cole jumped down into Archer Square to greet his numerous fans who had called him from the rooftops. All of the sudden, the huge-screened television in the square lit up with a familiar red and black background—the self-proclaimed "Voice of Survival"—and a voice boomed across the square. It wasn't the usual preachy voice of the man who had recently been taken away by the government, but what seemed like that of a child, high-pitched and clear.

"Hello, Empire City, I am not the so-called 'Voice of Survival' you have grown used to, but you will know me soon enough. I am the new commander of the Reapers. My name will be revealed in due time, but for now, I seek one thing, one person: Cole MacGrath. If he hears this message, I would like him to come to Jefferson Tunnel, the place where he defeated Sasha. He will know what I am talking about. Goodbye, Empire City, you will hear from me again soon, I am assured of it."

As the message blinked off, Cole still stared at the screen. _Who the hell was that?_ Cole thought anxiously. _And what does he want with me?_

Cole had run quickly to Jefferson tunnel, expecting to be met with at least a small army of Reapers, but there was nobody, just the tunnel's closed door. The door opened with a loud _clang_.

"I guess that means 'come in'," Cole muttered under his breath.

As he walked through the empty tunnel, it occurred to Cole that it seemed a bit too quiet in the former headquarters of the Reapers. _This is definitely the kind of place horror movie scenes happen in, isn't it?_ Cole thought. He felt as if someone was watching him, like the tension could be cut with a knife. He was totally on edge, waiting for something to happen.

Cole continued to walk, at a slower pace now so that he could better react to any danger that might jump out and surprise him. He walked across a car and saw something that he shouldn't have in the dark tunnel. Light, _sun_light. Cole was utterly bewildered. What was even more surprising than that was that there was a person sitting in the middle of it, on a gilded, wrought-iron throne that looked like it had been twisted in the sitting child's hands.

The boy had straight shining black hair. He looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, but his eyes reflected a much older personality; they were dark, a deep purple colour that seemed to be completely unnatural. He was clearly a conduit of some kind, but Cole was unsure whether he should go into battle without knowing what he was up against.

Suddenly a car flew up from the ground, straight at Cole. Luckily he noticed before it ploughed into him and jumped aside just in time to avoid it.

"I'm so glad you dodged that, Cole," said the young boy. "It would have been so boring if you had died so easily. It's just not fun if the game ends too quickly." He smiled at Cole, but the look in his eyes was clearly one of condescension.

"You did that?" Cole asked, angry now that someone so young had dared to underestimate him. _He's a telekinetic eh?_ Cole thought. _I've fought his type before, I can do this._ Cole shot himself at the boy, but as soon as he got within one foot of the child he fell to the ground. The kid put his foot on top of Cole's head, holding him down.

"My, my; I had no idea that you were so quick to attack, Cole. You didn't even give me the chance to introduce myself. My name is Ace, by the way. I'm Sasha's younger brother. I understand that you defeated her, correct?"

"So what do you want? Are you looking for revenge, or something?"

"Oh no, I'm actually glad she's been imprisoned. She was quite the little psychopath, wasn't she?"

_What's going through this kid's head?_ Cole thought. _If he doesn't want revenge, what did he call me here for?_ "What the hell are you?"

"What am I, you ask? I'm the same as you."

Cole was shocked. "You use electricity? So you used electro-magnetic energy to flip that car at me and pin me down?"

Ace laughed heartily. "Come now, Cole. Don't assume that just because I say I'm the same as you that I'm just a mere thunder-man. If I used the phrase 'solid synchronization technology' would you understand what I meant?"

"What is 'solid synchronization technology'?"

"Well, if anybody understands that phrase, typically their thoughts will go to the Ray Sphere because it is the most well-known. However, that trifle of the First Sons' is by no means the _only_ example of solid sync technology. There are many different types: fire, ice, wind, gravity, etc. The possibilities really are endless with it. Although, it's most unfortunate that so many do have to die to create even one solid sync conduit like you or I."

"If I'm what you say," Cole began. "Then what the hell are you?" Cole was tired of not understanding what he was trying to fight.

"Oh, you'll find out." Ace said calmly. "You could try to fight if you wish."

Ace lifted his foot and Cole jumped away immediately. He threw himself at Ace. He thought he was going to score a direct hit and knock Ace from his throne. He had, had enough of the little punk's condescension and wanted to put him in his proper place. However, he felt a rush of force and his path was diverted, throwing him off to the side. _What the hell?_ Cole thought as his head hit the floor. _I haven't used _that_ for a while, but in a case like this, I need some real _power_!_

Immediately following the thought Cole's body turned from its lightly tanned pigmentation to a smoky grey pallor. Black, tattoo-like lightning bolts laced his skin. The sky, just visible through the hole in the ceiling above Ace, turned bloody red. The clouds that were there became jet-black.

"I'm amazed," Ace said with the same placid expression on his face. "I had no idea that you could have such a huge effect on Empire City's atmosphere. I'll have to make a note of that."

Cole just glared maliciously at Ace. He thrust out his hand and black electricity edged with red arced through his arm, focussing at the end of it. He fired his shot, a huge megawatt hammer with several smaller ones swirling around it. As soon as they reached Ace, Cole braced himself for the explosion that was sure to follow. He waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. The hammers deflected around Ace, as if thrown off by some sort of dip in space. It was then that Cole realized just what he was dealing with.

"Your power is gravity isn't it?" he asked, his voice grittier and angrier than he'd meant for it to be.

Ace began to clap, as if he were truly impressed. "Bravo, Cole; you managed to figure it out in such a short amount of time. Now that you know, I'd like to ask you something."

"What do you want?"

"I would like for you to join me and my Neo Reapers."

"'Neo Reapers'?"

"Yes. I think, with your power, we could easily make Empire City, no, the whole world our playground. Start a new Age. An era of conduits!"

"You're insane!"

Ace just sighed. "I had hoped you wouldn't react this way, but I suppose I never really expected you to join me."

Cole became angry; he was very volatile in his Infamous state. He leapt at Ace, hatred powering his movements.

Ace no longer felt the need to conceal his power. Black energy—pure gravity—began to flow out from the silver skull ring on the middle finger of Ace's right hand. He flicked his hand downward and Cole fell to the ground instantly.

"Is this really all the power you have, Cole? Really, I expected more from Empire City's Infamous Hero."

Cole blinked, surprised. He had never been called that before. Ace simply kept on talking, ignoring Cole's surprise.

"Show me what you can _really_ do, Cole. Surely, this isn't the power that defeated Sasha; not the power that defeated Alden. And it's certainly not the power that killed Kessler! I'm insulted!" Ace actually seemed indignant.

Cole became immensely angry. "_You're_ insulted? Some kid half my age is kicking my ass!"

"Yes, but that wouldn't happen if you just showed me your true strength from the very beginning." There was a silence. "I'll tell you what, Cole. If you can force me to move from my seat, I'll let you live."

Cole tried valiantly. He fired off megawatt hammers, shock grenades, even a lightning storm, but everything just bent around him like Cole had no power at all. Ace smiled, almost laughing at Cole's somewhat pathetic attempts to move him. Ace stood up.

"Upon checking the time, it would seem I have to leave. Good bye, Cole. And good luck with the challenges that await you."

"Now, just a minute, you little punk!"

Ace only seemed to take a single step, but that single step brought him instantly to Cole, who was a good ten feet away. He swung his arm down with tremendous force, sending Cole flying into the wall of the tunnel. Cole started to black out.

As he lost consciousness, Cole heard Ace speak; a smile was evident in his voice.

"I hope to see you later, Cole. It would be a shame not to have a challenger against my new Age."


	2. The End of the First Sons

Ace

Ace smashed Cole against the wall violently and sighed. "I had expected so much more from you, Cole. But you don't care, do you? I guess being unconscious will do that to you." Ace smirked and leapt from the tunnel through the whole in the roof. "Now then, time for the first phase of my plan."

Ace ran across the city. He needed no map, he had been planning his assault on the First Sons' Headquarters since the quarantine began; he was ready. Ace reached the headquarters to find it surrounded by members of the First Sons: soldiers and conduits alike. "Oh well," Ace said as if he knew that this would happen already. "It still won't take too much effort."

Ace walked calmly towards the front entrance. The eyes of all the First Sons were on the confident teenager sauntering placidly towards them without a bit of fear in his deep, purple eyes.

A masked soldier approached Ace, gun at the ready. "State your business, child," he said gruffly.

Ace's expression turned cold. "Get out of my way."

"State. Your. _Business_!"

"What part of 'get out of my way' did you not understand?"

The warrior prepared to squeeze the trigger. Ace noticed his movement and crushed him instantly with gravity, turning him into the human equivalent of a squashed insect. "Fool," Ace said; his voice was edged with icy anger. "Trying to raise a hand against me."

The other First Sons saw this and perceived the boy as a threat. The hundreds of soldiers rushed him instantly to get revenge for their fallen comrade.

"Hold it!" a loud voice shouted from the entrance of the command centre. A conduit exited from the gate with a slow, intimidating gait. He walked right up to Ace and stared at him through the gas mask with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Hello," Ace said calmly.

"What—exactly—are you doing here, boy?"

"I came to take down the First Sons and build my army."

The conduit laughed mirthlessly. "So you can tell jokes, boy?"

"Oh, I'm not joking, sir. It would be much easier for both of us if you could just back down now."

The conduit growled. "Don't think I can let such insults go unpunished, you insolent child!" His body became edged in purple light and he grew to gigantic size. The giant man raised his shining fist and brought it down with tremendous force. However, it hit empty space instead of crushing the child. Ace had jumped back quickly. He raised his left hand as if to take aim at the giant man. He pulled back his right fist and punched forward. A solid, circular wall of gravity smashed through the air, killing the conduit instantly and making a giant hole through the First Sons' headquarters.

The soldiers stared in awe at the gaping, circular fissure that now permeated their command centre. A lone figure walked at a slow pace with a cane through the hole.

"Who did this?" boomed the grizzled, old man. "Who is attempting to destroy my birthright?"

Ace smiled. "Hello, Mr. Tate. My name is Ace; I've come to take the First Sons."

Alden glared coldly at the boy who stood before him. "You… you upstart!" Alden shouted furiously. "How dare you try to take the First Sons from me? This is my birthright! Don't assume that I will allow you to do as you please! _NO ONE'S TAKING A DAMN THING FROM ME!_"

The soldiers and conduits around Alden suddenly became fearful. They respected Alden Tate as their leader; they accepted that it was indeed his birthright to lead them, but they knew that their boss could be quite volatile when he was angry.

One conduit, a man who seemed to be more powerful than the rest walked out from behind Alden. He observed the situation and promptly jumped away. "Is it time for Master Alden's _Macro Devil_ already?" he wondered aloud. The other members of the First Sons nodded wistfully, knowing what Alden's rampages did to their compound. "Well, best to get out of the way then."

Macro Devil_?_ Ace thought. _Now _that_ sounds interesting._

Alden began to radiate power. Steel and concrete from the broken building and streets began to swirl around his withered body. The debris began to take the form of a giant, slightly deranged effigy of the Devil surrounding Alden.

"You blasphemous, little wretch!" screamed Alden from inside the _Macro Devil_. "I will crush _all_ who oppose me, regardless of their age!"

Ace looked up at Alden from the ground and laughed. "That's ridiculous!" he shouted in between his laughter.

"You _dare_ mock me? I will _destroy_ you!"

"Go ahead and try, you washed-up old geezer. I'm not scared of you."

Alden's _Macro Devil_ started to move. Its arm reached menacingly towards Ace. It seemed as if the small boy would be crushed by the robotic monster. Ace smirked arrogantly at the old man. He raised a hand and flicked his wrist downward. In that same instant Alden's _Macro Devil_ was crushed beneath its own weight.

"Do you understand now, old man?"

Alden was dying. He had been crushed underneath the debris from the golem. "Yes," he began weakly. "I understand, boy. _You_ are the true devil here. But I swear that my ghost will haunt you to the end of your days!"

Ace laughed without joy; there was only cold condescension in his laughter. "No, you still don't get it, you old fool. Your power was useless before mine. _All _is useless before my overwhelming strength. I am no devil; I am a _god_!"

Ace laughed once more and Alden died without a sound.


	3. First Encounter

Cole MacGrath

Cole woke up about a day after his encounter with Ace with a pounding headache. _Ugh_, he thought. _That was awful. I feel so damn ashamed of myself I don't even want to leave this hole_._ Someone so weak shouldn't be allowed to roam the streets of a warzone like this_.

Cole got up unwillingly. His joints were stiff and every movement pained him greatly, but he had his resolve. If he was going to patch together what was left of his self-respect he was going to have to take down the kid who had humiliated him.

Cole used his shockwave to blast the car directly beneath the hole in the roof of the tunnel. He gathered the electricity from the car's engine into his feet and jumped out with a burst of energy. He landed on the road harshly, cracking the cement.

Cole did a quick scan of the area's electricity, searching for Ace. He felt nothing out of the ordinary, not a single conduit in the joint. He widened his search area and tried again. This time he felt something. There was a powerful amount of dangerous bioelectricity in the Historic District; the biggest sign of an enemy conduit. The bridge to the Historic District was all the way across the Neon. Luckily, with no more Reapers running around, it was going to be smooth sailing all the way.

Cole jumped across the rooftops with no company but his thoughts and the gleeful shouts of the hero-worshippers below.

He landed at the foot of the newly repaired bridge. City engineers had been hard at work for days trying to build a footpath from the Neon into the Historic District. He was about halfway across the bridge when out of nowhere, a large man in a red coat slammed onto the bridge with tremendous force, cracking the pavement.

His voice seemed to have a second tier to it when he spoke, as if he had something dark and powerful hidden inside. "Hello, Cole; I've been waiting for you." He contorted his face into a twisted caricature of a smile.

Cole recognized the man's face. "Hey! You're that guy who asked to photograph me a week ago in the Historic District."

"Glad you recognize me."

Cole took notice of what the candid photographer was wearing. It seemed really familiar, but he couldn't place it. "So what do you want? Another photo shoot or something?"

"No, I've come for only one thing…."

Cole's eyes widened as the puzzle pieces slipped into place. The man drew a dagger out of the pocket of his coat and Cole finally recognized the sigil on his hood.

"And that's your life Cole!" The man's eyes widened and he stabbed his knife towards Cole. Cole was amazed by the speed and just barely dodged the switchblade.

_Now I recognize it! It's a different colour, but that's the coat that Reaper conduits wear! And he's so fast, he wasn't like this a week ago!_

"You're faster than I thought, Cole! But I'll get you!"

He stabbed again, and again, and again. Cole tried to fire off a lightning bolt, but there was no way to attack with the constant strikes of the Reaper.

_What's up with this guy?_ Cole thought. _He's so much _different_ from before. I can't even try to shoot or he'll gut me!_

After a few more minutes of the repetitive battle, Cole finally thought of a way to beat him.

Cole stayed rigidly still and waited for the knifeman's attack.

"Finally given up, MacGrath? It's about fuckin' time!"

The knife was about to plunge into Cole's stomach, but then he shifted himself slightly to the side and the dagger stabbed into Cole's side. He grinned happily.

"I've won, you damn flip-flopper!" Cole shouted excitedly. He aimed his arm at the head of his attacker and shocked him. The man dropped instantly, the knife still impaled in Cole's torso. He staggered towards the nearest lamppost, removed the knife from his body and siphoned the electricity into himself. The wound closed slowly and deliberately and he was then fully healed.

Cole ran the rest of the way across the historic district to reach the First Sons' HQ. He was shocked at what he saw. The compound was in ruins. There was a clear attempt to patch it up, but the huge, gaping hole in the centre of the building was pretty noticeable. As he got closer, Cole noticed that there was a group of people, about six of them, standing at the top of the building. He found that he recognized one of the people and immediately armed himself.

Ace stood in the middle of the group, of course. He was exactly the same as he had been the day before. He had the same black hair, enigmatic purple eyes and placid facial expression.

To his left was a very intimidating man. He had thin sharp eyes, long black hair tied back in a ponytail and huge muscles. He wore what appeared to be an ocean-blue martial arts _gi_.

To Ace's right was a man with almost the exact same expression as he had. The man had grey eyes and a light smile. His light brown hair appeared to dance on the breeze. He wore a brown riding jacket monogrammed with the initials DA.

Next to the brown haired man was one without many identifying characteristics, with the exception of an X-shaped scar on his forehead. He had military-style black hair and wore a black muscle shirt and camouflaged track pants. His right shoulder was tattooed with the emblem of the First Sons.

Next to the man in the _gi_ with the long black hair was yet another black-haired man. He wore no shirt so the battle-scarred muscles of his upper body were visible. His hair stuck up at all different angles and he had a nasty, murderous look on his face.

The one next to him looked like a vagrant you might find at a junkyard. He wore a long black coat edged with filthy fake fur. Underneath that was a dirt-encrusted t-shirt that Cole imagined must have been white at one time. His scarlet hair stuck up in jagged tufts all over his head as if he had stuck his finger in a light socket. He also wore goggles on his forehead like a biker who wasn't riding.

Upon closer inspection, all six men wore the same sliver skull ring that Ace did.

Ace smiled down at Cole and said, "Hello, Cole. I thought you might show up soon, so I brought out the generals of my army to introduce to you."

"Generals?" Cole exclaimed. That was when he realized that he could sense their power even though he wasn't trying.

_These guys are dangerous!_ Cole thought. He began to panic.

"You don't need to know their true names at this point so I'll just tell you their codenames." Ace gestured to each general as he spoke their names. "Sea Knight"—the one in the _gi_—"Bucking Horse"—the one in the riding jacket—"Giant's Might"—the man with the X-shaped scar—"Flame Colonel"—Ace gestured to the man with the unkempt black hair. Cole interrupted him at this point.

"Colonel? I thought you said these clowns were generals!" Cole was acting tough to hide the fear. The truth was that he was absolutely terrified because he knew he'd have to fight these guys. _Where did he find freaks this strong?_ Cole thought angrily.

"Don't interrupt Cole. It's unfortunate, but you'll probably be killed by my generals. If you had only accepted my generous offer, you'd be able to survive what is to come. Now, to continue, this is Heavy Metal," he said, gesturing to the last general, the crimson-haired one in the black trench coat. "Now that you've met my generals, how about we—"

The one called Flame Colonel interrupted Ace this time: "Hey, I thought you said we'd get to fight now! Why can't you stop talking so that I can turn this stupid bastard to ashes!" The murderous glare in his eyes had gotten even worse since Cole arrived. "I just want to kill, and kill, and kill! That's the only reason I joined your stupid geek squad! You said there'd be blood!"

"Relax, my friend," Ace said calmly. "You'll get your fill of destruction in due time. However, I think it's time to go now, so let us leave."

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going," shouted Cole. "If you know I'm gonna be killed, why don't you just kill me now!"

"Oh please, Cole. It's not the right time for that. I have to let you get stronger before I take you down. It's no fun destroying you unless you're at your very strongest. I do want a rival." Ace smiled down at Cole. Cole glared up at Ace. "Goodbye Cole, I hope to see you again soon."

Ace and his generals retreated into the building. Cole could've gone after him, but he had nagging doubts in his mind that he really would be killed. He knew that he had to get stronger; the only question was, how.

**A/N: I thought I owed you guys a longer chapter since I forgot to make the third chapter for so long, so enjoy.**


End file.
